CPR
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: Who ever thought CPR could be this dirty... Matt/Jen smut ahoy!


**CPR**

**Author:** Ryanthorpe

**Pairing:** Matt/Jennifer

**Summary:** _Who ever thought CPR could be this dirty?_

**Rating: **NC 17 to be safe...

**Word Count: **2360

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be writing fan fic if I owned them... *sigh*

**A/N:** Massively giant thanks to one of my friends for the beta and a giant hand with the smut! You have officially polluted my brain my dear! But tis all good!

* * *

"Ok, Cardio pulmonary resuscitation... now as with everything, if we don't use it, we lose it " the instructor, Sandy said to the crowd that was in front of him, waving his hands around, emphasizing his point.

Matt, Jennifer, Simon, Duncan, Ally and Nick stood in the crowd of other police officers, hands either crossed across their chests or by their sides as they all listened to Sandy, they were all dressed in comfortable clothing.

"Ok," Sandy started, scanning the crowd for a pair of suitable candidates. "The two talking up the back, care to step forward." She said, listening to the crowd as they giggled.

Matt and Jennifer looking at each other, Matt shrugged his shoulders as they both stepped forward.

"What are your names," she asked quickly.

"I'm Matt and this is my partner Jennifer." Matt said, answering for the both of them.

"Ok Matt and Jennifer, in this scenario, you and your partner have just attended a call out about gunshots being fired and when you get there, your partner gets shot." Sandy said, turning towards Jennifer.

"Jennifer, I'll need you to lye down on your back for me." Sandy said as Jennifer laid down on her back.

"And Matt while you are waiting for the ambulance, Jennifer stops breathing. So," she said, turning to Matt. "You have to perform CPR on your partner until Paramedics arrive." She said looking down to where Matt and Jennifer were, Jennifer who was now lying on the floor, her fingers interlaced, lying on her stomach, Matt hovering above her on his knees.

"The resuscitator must remember to roll their casualty into the recovery position before commencing CPR, making sure their airways are clear. After making sure the airways are clear, roll them back onto their back," Sandy said as he watched Matt lift up one of Jennifer's knees giving him some leverage as he placed a hand on the back of her shoulder and the other on her knee, gently rolling her onto her side, then rolled her back onto her back.

"Tilt the casualty's head back, your thumb on their chin and fingers under in a trigger grip," Sandy said, showing them the 'trigger grip'. "and tilt their head back." she watched as Matt did this.

"Now place you ear near the casualty's ear so you can listen to see if they can breath, you should be able to see from this position their chest is rising and falling." Sandy said, watching as Matt rolled his head to the side so his ear was close to Jennifer's lips.

"Now, to find where the heart is run your hand up their side to their armpits then move across to the centre of their chest," she said, running her own hand up her side and across, looking at Matt's face. If she hadn't been around everyone, she would have burst out in laughter from the look of shock on Matt's face.

Matt slowly ran his hand up Jennifer's side, stopping abruptly before he continued across the front of Jennifer's breasts too look in her eyes, getting a slight nod from her before resting his palms between the centre of her breasts, goose bumps ran across her skin as Matt's hand found the spot he had been looking for.

"And that is where the heart is." Sandy finished, her palms now in the correct compressions position.

"And you start with 30 compressions, Matt, you don't need to do them like a real compression, just a half hearted push." She said, before Matt started compressions. She saw Matt nod his head in understanding.

Sandy watched as Matt did little compressions, not that he'd even consider them compressions, more like plucking the strings of a fine violin.

Jennifer's eyes fluttered shut and she tried in vain to even her breathing out. She didn't want him to catch onto the fact that his touch was the cause of this sudden thumping rhythm in her chest. She was sure that he could feel it under his palms.

"Now," Sandy said as she noticed that Jennifer's eyes were now closed and she had a blush rising further up her cheeks. "keeping the patients heart beating until medical assistance has arrived," Sandy said as she tried to hide the mirth in her eyes as she watched Matt throw his leg over Jennifer's waist. Matt steadied himself, effectively pinning his patient below him as he straddled her hips.

Jennifer opened an eye and peered up at him, the look on her face spoke volumes and he shrugged.

"Knees were getting a bit sore, wanted to get comfortable." He winked at her, a toothy grin formed on her face at his boyish smile and he continued along with their very important demonstration.

"this involves 2 breaths for every 1 minutes worth of compressions which is approximately 90 to 100 compressions in quick succession, it all depends on how tired your arms get, also, don't forget to place your ear by their mouth to check if they are breathing," She said, her stop watch in hand, ready to time Matt's compressions. "ready when you are."

Matt nodded his head and Sandy started timing the compressions. Matt's hands fluttered lightly against Jennifer's chest, he could feel the rapid flutter of her heart as it raced under his touch. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Sandy said, "Two breaths." Matt peered across at Jennifer, her eyes sprung open at Sandy's words, and before she knew it, Matt's lips were covering hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed, the feeling greater than the last, as she felt Matt's tongue caress her lips before they left hers and his ear was by her lips. She grinned slightly as she exhaled through parted lips, two could play at this game she thought.

Matt shuddered at the feel of her warm breath hitting his ear, tickling him slightly before he quickly moved back down to start compressions again.

* * *

"And that concludes CPR for today." Sandy said half an hour later after everyone had gone and done what they were tasked to. Practice CPR on their respective partners.

Matt helped Jennifer to her feet as she started crossed her arms across her chest and took a small step behind Matt, she didn't know what had brought her to do it, but she just felt a little self conscious of the fact.

"A big thanks to Matt and Jennifer for their assistance in this demonstration today." Sandy said, bringing her hands together, Simon, Duncan, Ally and Nick cheering for their colleagues, before she said to the crowd, "You are all free to leave."

Everyone hung around to ask Sandy questions, all except for Matt and Jennifer who had scampered off as quick as they could. Nobody noticed their quick retreat or the fact that Matt was all but dragging Jennifer out of the hall and downstairs.

* * *

Matt crushed his lips against Jennifer's, pushing her up against the closed door of the change room stall, her back making a loud thud as it came into contact with the door as Matt flicked the lock closed.

His hand moved from the lock and to her hip where his hand ran down along the side of her thigh, reaching under and bringing it up, resting it on his hip. Jennifer groaned at the sudden contact of the length of his hardness pressed against her center and she pulled him harder towards her with the heel of her shoe that was pressed into his backside.

Her hips unconsciously started a rocking motion as she strived for more friction; their clothing an unfortunate barrier between the two.

"Matt," She moaned as Matt pressed himself more against her. "Clothes. Off. Now." She managed to get out before Matt's lips descended onto hers again.

Matt reached a hand down in between them, unbuttoning her pants and unzipping them, breaking contact for barley a second, he hastily pulled her jeans and knickers down her legs, her high heel falling off as he pulled one leg over her foot, his hand reaching down to her center. Jennifer let out a gasp as his rough fingertips found what they were searching for as they stroked her, one of his fingers delving in her core. His other hand resting on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her cheek as their lips came together in a heated but passionate kiss.

"Ohhh god, Matt," she moaned, her head falling to his shoulder as he continued to move his finger slowly in and out of her, a second one joining the first as his thumb rubbed the pert nub of nerves around her clit.

He fumbled with his own pants, parting the rough fabric just enough to free his swollen erection. He pulled her body into his, her heel digging into his thigh as he thrust into her warmth, her tightness a pleasant sensation.

Her leg tightened around him in an effort to pull him deeper as he thrust harder, in and out of her torturous heat.

He nipped at her neck, drawing the skin into his mouth and she bucked as the sensation swept over her limbs. She embedded her fingers deep within his hair, damp with sweat, pulling his mouth harder against her neck as he drew hard, bringing blood to the surface, breaking the delicate vessels below, marking her, so that tomorrow he would know that it wasn't a dream before his tongue darted out to soothe the angry red blemish. She could feel his smile against her skin, the corners of his mouth tipped up in pleasure.

When he brought his face up to look at her, his eyes were dark, veiled with the passion he could never quite shake, not when it came to Jennifer. His hands gripped her hips as he changed the angle. He watched as she adjusted to the change of pace and pushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

Jennifer closed her eyes, her breath came in short puffs against his neck as he thrust deeper in and out of her. Her fingers seeking purchase, one against the sturdiness of Matt's bicep, the other, unsteadily upon the varnished surface of the wall.

Jennifer threw her head back in ecstasy, Matt pulling the other leg of her jeans off as her as he brought it up, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist and her arms around his neck. His mouth and tongue moved to silence the moans of pleasure that slid effortlessly from her moistened lips, noises that now only heightened as his tongue pushed against hers, seeking and tasting.

Trousers around his ankles now, his lips against hers were harsh and bruising against the delicate flesh crushed beneath them, delicate lips that fought and pressed and moved just as forcibly in time with his. His hands glided across her skin, never breaking contact, seeking to know every part of her, committing the parts that made her shudder and moan to memory. The more he found, the more Jennifer couldn't hold back; the harder he pressed back against her, driving her further towards the brink. Feeding his own desire from her eager response, he was fast reaching a precipice of his own.

Jennifer's mind was screaming. The throb of pleasure that echoed around her body at his every touch had come to the point where everything merged. Her breathing, her heartbeat joined with his, and the sounds of their frantic coming together melded with the walls confining them. Gasping for air, her chest pounding, she arched her back, pleading with her body for the release she so desperately needed.

He ground his hips deep against her, feeling her belly contract and twist against his flesh pressed hard against it, heard the whimper of longing escape her lips as his hands moved slowly down her breasts, pausing to roll and tease a straining nipple that sought his touch through the material of her shirt and bra. Sliding his hands down around her hips, he followed their curve down over soft skin, sliding them around the back of her thighs, urging her onwards.

He felt her nails dig deep into his back in response, felt her body push back against him, felt his own control snap like a twig underfoot.

Her legs tightened firmly around him, and she dug her heels into the back of his thighs seeking further purchase. He was inside her, filling her; filling her soul in a way she couldn't define, she writhed against him, with the wall for support as she cried out his name as her body so desperately sought the release it needed.

He was there to catch her as the stars exploded and he she came, hard, shredding several layers of skin under her nails as she dragged them down his back. Not a second later, she felt his body tense, his back went rigid and he threw his head back, emptying himself in her; coating her insides with his seed.

They stood embracing each other for a second, catching their breaths, before he gently pulled back and lowered her slowly to her feet, still holding her in his arms, both their chests heaving, sweat rolling down their bodies.

His hand caressed the small of her back as they cooled, her arms resting around his neck and Matt inhaled the scent that was now musty sex and stale perfume, but still irrevocably his Jennifer.

And he couldn't help but smile broadly. She was here in his arms and this was real. He'd just made love to the woman that he loved. They hadn't even hesitated, they'd broken every single rule about office fraternization. But then again, he thought, what good _were _rules if you weren't able to bend them just a little!


End file.
